


Tale as old as time

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my tumblr 3 sentence fic series. Prompt: Sherlock/ John- Beauty and the Beast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Sherlock/John-Beauty and the Beast

Sherlock looked at John, who was dressed in a light yellow dress shirt and grey slacks, and held out a fur covered paw.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, smiling shyly, showing the barest hint of his fangs.

John took the offered paw, face shining,and as they swayed to the music, he could feel himself slowly falling for the beast.

**Author's Note:**

> I went for the Disney version this time, because Ball Room Scene.


End file.
